ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 505 (7th December 1989)
Plot Cindy makes Pete breakfast. Ashraf insists he has ended his affair with Stella. Laurie tells Ian that Kathy wants to talk to him. Ian is not interested by what Laurie has to say. Pauline learns her hospital appointment for her hysterectomy is next Tuesday. She is unsure whether to take the appointment or not with Christmas being so near. The Christmas tree goes up at The Vic. Simon worries about Sharon's well-being. Arthur asks Michelle to talk to Pauline about her appointment. Mo has another run-in with Mr. Rhodes about the community centre. She then tells him that the council need to do something about the rubbish in the Square. Laurie tells Ian he lied to him and actually wants to talk to him himself. Michelle talks to Pauline about her operation. Vince talks to Trevor about a party being held in the community centre soon. Sharon admits to Simon she is struggling with her parents being on her mind all the time. Stella arrives at the shop wanting to talk to Ashraf. He tells her to meet him round the back of the café. They meet and Stella apologises for her behaviour. She then tells him that another man asked her to go away with him and she will if they do not spend more time together. Pat returns to smoking when Janine pushes her teacher into a swimming pool at school. Ashraf tells Shireen that he has found her a potential husband and wants them to meet. Shireen rebels, wanting to choose her own husband, but she is quickly put in her place by Ashraf. Michelle tells Sharon that Danny was the witness who came forward about Marge's mugging but kept his identity a secret to stop his wife finding out. Ian treats Pete to a meal and then asks him if they can have his double bed. Pete says no again. Marge tells Mo she can attend the old time dancing at Clacton-on-Sea as her mother is improving in hospital. Laurie talks to Ian about Kathy Beale. Vince tells Trevor they need to find an act for the party. Trevor asks Julie. Marie asks Ricky to get her wages from Julie. He confronts Julie in The Vic and asks for them back, but is unsuccessful in getting them. Marie gets angry with Ricky and ends their relationship. Ashraf leaves Sufia, telling her he is relieving Sohail from the shop. Laurie offends Ian talking about Pete. Ian gets angry with Laurie, before Pete walks in, having heard what was said. Cast Regular cast *Pete - Peter Dean *Laurie - Gary Powell *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Vince - Hepburn Graham *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Sufia - Rani Singh *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Julie - Louise Plowright *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Marge - Pat Coombs *Mo - Edna Dore *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ricky - Sid Owen Guest cast *Stella - Cindy O'Callaghan *Mr. Rhodes - Sid Williams *Marie - Vicky Murdock Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *First Til Last *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Julie's *Walford Community Centre *55 Victoria Road - Living room *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I don't know what I ever saw in you, Ricky. I've met stronger men in prams.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,110,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes